When The Only Choice Is Hell
by Jissai
Summary: "I trust you made the right decision?" the eunich's round face smiled through the bars, his lips seeming less cat-like than usual.
**It's been a very , very long time everyone! I am so sorry, I lost access to my account and email that was associated with it!**

You sit there in the dark cell, feeling the ice-cold stone wall against your back. The lady of darkness embraces you from all directions, rendering your eyes all but useless in the lightless prison. Without the stimuli of light and the sight that comes with it, your mind begins to wonder.

Wonder, to a person in your state, with your life an uncertain thing and your family in jeopardy, can be a deadly thing. Like a poisoned knife, the tip stabs your thoughts, spreading images more harrowing than the next of what will happen to you…your family…

You shake your head, trying to dispel the thought from your mind. They quit, but still whisper their dark promises.

The eunuch's words linger and wind like a spindle with no thread alongside the dark thoughts. Your honor, your family's honor, all the north has held dear…

You lay your body down on the dank floor, wanting to rest your head on top of the cold stones. However, with the stank of the previous prisoners in the cell fill your nostrils, you quickly sit back up. You rest your head once more against the cold stone wall, eyes staring up at the ceiling you cannot see.

…Your house's honor… the north's honor…the ideas your ancestors stood for…the ideal you fought the iron throne for…betray that and possibly salvage your and your family's life.

Save them from that very same throne you conquered.

You run your fingers through your hair, the hair knotted, greasy and matted.

The very same corruption and evil you saved the throne from has returned and reinjected it's metal surface. Jon Arryn was it's first victim…

…will your daughters be it's second?

With another shake of your head you try to dispel the notion. It only quiets it down, taming it.

For honor and honor of all the north you would gladly die. No Lannister can change what is right, what is good…but Arya and Sansa should not have to rest their bodies against yours so soon in the family tomb. They have yet to taste the fruits of life, and the sorrows that follow it. You would gladly be their first sorrow, if it must come, but…would you allow them to follow you into the ground?

Your eyes instantly shut with the coming of the first rays of dawn, her rays dancing lightly through the small crack in the wall. You slowly open your eyes, adjusting slowly to the newfound light. The rays of light seemed so carefree, so full of happiness and joy as it danced about in the air. Joyful and careful like children, like Sansa and Arya should be. Not worrying if their father will live to see another sunrise.

The shuffling of servants feet can be heard, and you hear the loud yell of the cellar doors being pulled open. Heavy footsteps make their way down the steep steps, as the orange light of a touch begins to grow brighter and illuminates the hall.

The dark figure…no, three dark figures…walk closer to the cell. Time slows around you, as the light from the torch pierces through the bars, making your eyes slightly wince.

"I trust you made the right decision?" the eunich's round face smiled through the bars, his lips seeming less cat-like than usual. Almost human-like. Almost concern. Human concern. The guards behind him take out the keys, and with a loud clank they quickly open your cell. Strong arms begin to pull you up, but you jerk them away, giving them a glare that said that you are north-born. You make small, light steps first, your legs unfamiliar with movement after long hours being cramped in a tiny cell.

"Yes," you whisper as you pass him, both guards hugging your left and right as you walk.

You made the right decision. The north will know that. Respect that. For Arya, Sansa you made the right choice. For your family and bastard, who you cannot wait to rejoin and hug for the rest of your days, for all the realm, you know you made the right decision.

And with that you leave the cell to the crowds and vipers outside.


End file.
